Batman Beyond: The Mark of Ceza
by heavy-j
Summary: A new vigilante named Ceza Pronounced Chay-zah decides to make his presence felt in Gotham. What is his connection to a new band of criminals in Gotham? Is he on the side of good or is he with the bad guys.


_**Batman Beyond: The Mark of Ceza**_

_**Ceza :Pronounced Chay-zah**_

_**Moon light glistened off of the choppy waters of the Gotham ship channel.**_

_**Batman held on to the side of an abandoned warehouse.**_

"_**I don't think anything is going to happen tonight. This place is dead I'm going to call it a night." **_

"_**Not so easy." Bruce ordered over the inter-com. **_

"_**I've been hearing rumors of a new syndicate in town looking to make a huge score. This shipment of weapons would make a nice target,"**_

_**Suddenly a thud disturbed the silence.**_

"_**I hate it when you're right." Terry exclaimed as he swooped in for a closer look.**_

_**A short tanned brunette dressed from head to toe in a red body suit slowly stepped outside motioning as a large truck backed out of one of the neighboring warehouses. **_

"_**Come on We don't have all day, Gore." She commanded.**_

_**Gore loaded the truck from behind while the other thug drove.**_

"_**Well, Lavercia if you would stop gripping and start working we might be able to make it out of here before Batman shows up." **_

_**Lavercia pretended not notice Gore's remarks.**_

"_**I was placed in charge of this little operation. I'm management and you're labor. So that means you do as I say or else."**_

_**Angered Gore continued loading the large freight truck.**_

_**Batman kept his distance in surveying the three hoods.**_

"_**Do you see anything? " Bruce asked.**_

"_**Yeah I see three perps two males one female." **_

_**He adjusted his visor in his cowl for a clearer look.**_

"_**Should I go and introduce myself?" Batman asked half heatedly.**_

_**Gore tossed the last of the weapons into the back of the freight**_

_**.**_

"_**Done. Now let's get out of here."**_

_**From out of nowhere a large metallic Samurai hat flew through the air knocking lavercia to the ground.**_

"_**Terry what just happened?" Bruce screamed into the microphone. **_

"_**I'm not sure but I'm about to find out." Batman leapt from the building down to the loading dock.**_

_**Gore and Stitch-face ran checking on Lavercia. **_

"_**Get her out of here." Shouted Gore.**_

_**This time projectile made its way back around this time hitting Stitch-face dead between the eyes.**_

_**A masked figure stepped from out of the darkness calmly taking a bite out of a green apple.. His long sleeveless coat flowed back and forth. **_

_**He extended his arm catching the samurai hat like a boomerang in his hand.**_

"_**You're dead Batman!" Gore yelled at the top of his lungs.**_

"_**Batman? I think you got me confused with somebody else." The man said taking another bite.**_

"_**Then who are you?" Gore demanded.**_

"_**That's' what I'd like to know." **_

_**Batman descended from the outside.**_

"_**Sorry but I'm not at liberty to divulge that information at this moment. So I suggest that you leave because this is none of your business."**_

_**Filled with rage Gore made a charge at the mysterious vigilante and Batman.**_

_**Without flinching the vigilante whipped out his long bow sending gore crashing into the wall. **_

"_**This is my city and I'm making it my business." Batman exclaimed.**_

_**The young man politely stepped aside mockingly.**_

"_**Well far be it from me to intrude upon the Dark knight's territory."**_

_**Gore jumped up his eyes scowling with anger. **_

_**His muscles began to harden with a metallic scale covering his entire body.**_

"_**Now this looks like fun." The young man remarked.**_

_**Batman and the stranger jumped out of the way. **_

_**Gore immediately reversed course charging at batman.**_

_**Without warning Batman unleashed a flash grenade blinding the giant metallic behemoth. **_

_**The strange masked man leaped from behind breaking his bow over Gore's head knocking him out cold. **_

"_**Now I want to know who are you and what is going on here." **_

_**Batman took a step back in a defensive position,**_

"_**It's personal something you wouldn't understand." He opened his hands reveling claws that perturbed from his finger tips like talons from an Eagles foot. **_

"_**By the way my name is Ceza." He exclaimed roaring like a Lion slashing Batman in the chest**_

_**Blood began gushing from Batman's chest.**_

_**Without saying a word Batman and Ceza began trading blows unleashing a barrage of fist upon one another.**_

_**Ceza leapt back taking a deep breath.**_

"_**I see the Bat has little fight in him .You better get some bandages for that wound or its going to hurt in the morning. " **_

"_**Don't worry about me I have a high threshold for pain and you ain't so bad yourself." Batman quipped.**_

"_**I'm better than you."**_

_**Batman tossed a Bat-a-rang but the incessant vigilante rolled forward striking Batman with a kick to the chest.**_

"_**UGGHHH…" Batman groaned.**_

_**Unbeknownst to them Gore regained consciousness making his way towards the truck as Batman and Ceza continued to trade blows.**_

_**He jumped in the freight shoving Stitch-Face and Lavercia inside.**_

" _**Now its' time for some payback!" He rammed the flying freight through the wall knocking both Batman and Trajan into the water. **_

_**Submerged in water Batman took one last gasp as he heaved upward towards the surface. **_

"_**Terry what happened?" Bruce demanded to know from the other end .**_

_**Feeling a bit dazed Terry shook his head to regain his concentration.**_

"_**Bruce we got a problem." **_


End file.
